Converter cells are used in a variety of electrical applications. For example, converter cells can be used for power conversion in either direction between DC (Direct Current) and AC (Alternating Current), or DC to DC.
By using converter cells connected serially, an increased voltage rating can be achieved, e.g. to use the converter cells in high voltage applications such as for HVDC (High Voltage DC) applications. Additionally, converter cells can be connected in parallel to increase current rating.
Failure handling in converter cells is important but can also be complicated and/or expensive. There is a need to improve failure handling of converter cells.